Thought I Moved On
by MegzWegz87
Summary: Donna and Eric are getting married bringing the gang back to Point Place. Jackie/Hyde
1. Prologue

**READ: For this story to make sense readers should know that I changed a couple of plot lines from season 8. Sam and Hyde didn't get married; however Sam came to Point Place to tell Hyde that she was pregnant, Sam lost the baby, but Hyde and Sam decided to stay together however it wasn't working, so Sam went back to Las Vegas. And the whole Fez and Jackie thing did not happen for obvious reasons.**

Prologue

It had been four years since that original gang had been together. Everyone had grown up and moved on from their high school problems. All the issues that they had seemed so monumental at the time, but looking back everything seemed minor.

Jackie and Fez moved to New York City and tackled it together. The difference between Point Place and New York was so overwhelming. It took some getting used to but they eventually settled down, and were now used to the crazy lifestyle. Jackie was and intern at a news broadcasting station and Fez was working in a hair salon. Jackie was determined not to let guys interfere with her new found independence, but then she met Nathan Grey. His father was a successful actor on a sitcom and he was currently attending law school. On and off paper, Nathan was the perfect guy. With his sandy blonde hair, sky blue eyes and witty personality, every girl would kill to date him. Unfortunately for the female population, Nathan was head over heels in love with Jackie, but she wasn't sure she loved him the same way.

Hyde had the sold the record store and hit the road with and new up and coming band called 'Malignant America' as the stage manger. When Hyde met the bass guitarist, Joe O'Brian, they instantly clicked. Whatever the topic was music or politics, Joe and Hyde agreed. The band traveled all over the US, playing in clubs packed with screaming fans. As the stage manger for the band, Hyde had an in with all the groupies following 'Malignant America.' He could have as many girls as he wanted because he was with the bad. No one ever stuck with him because he usually pushed away anyone who wanted anything serious. 'He was always on the road, it could never work,' he told them all.

After New Years, Eric stayed home because he was sure that Donna was his soul mate, however he didn't want to rush into anything serious right away, because Donna was headed off to college. It was time to grow up and get a job. While in Madison for the first year, Donna kept close contact with Eric. They talked constantly and tried to see each other whenever they could. Eric applied the next year, and was accepted. Over the years at Madison, Donna and Eric were stronger than ever. Eric finally purposed over the summer of 1983, bringing the gang back together for the wedding.

Unfortunately, Kelso wouldn't be able to make it to the wedding due to a family matter in Chicago. He was married to a beautiful blonde attorney, surprisingly, named Michelle. Apparently she found his stupidity charming, and she was good enough in bed to keep him faithful. Michelle's mother was very ill and she could not bear to leave her in this condition. Kelso being a stand up guy now told Donna and Eric that he couldn't leave Michelle her time of need. Donna and Eric discussed the idea of postponing the date of wedding until Kelso could make it, but if they changed the date Hyde would not be able to make it. It was a lose-lose situation, so they left the date as is.

It had been four years since the original gang had been together. Eric and Donna's wedding was the perfect occasion for a reunion.


	2. On The Way Home

Chapter 1 – On the Way Home

It had been a while since both Jackie and Fez hade been in Point Place, but it seemed like and sun was setting on a long day of driving. Thunderclouds were rolling and it began to look like they were going to drive through a storm. Fez was sound asleep in the back seat of Nathan's car. Jackie was on the fence about bringing Nathan to the wedding, but she decided to bring him as her guest because he loved her and she kind of loved him. It had only been four months since they had been dating and she didn't know if she was ready to introduce Nathan to her old life and old flames.

"Hey Jackie," Nathan said.

After no reply, he repeated "Jackie? Jackie!"

"Sorry, what?" she relplied.

"You okay? You seemed kind of out of it."

"No. I'm fine. Just thinking of how much Point Place has probably changed."

"So," Nathan started, "are you excited to see all your friends from home?"

"Yeah, it'll be nice to see everyone again."

"Well they sound great, from what you've told me."

"Yeah, they all are. I mean we were all so different, but the same, you know?" As she said this Nathan gave her a funny look with his gorgeous blue eyes. "You don't know," she giggled.

"So Donna and Eric are getting married, right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Michael was your first boyfriend –"

"Yeah, but when I talked to Donna a couple weeks ago she told me that he and Steven won't be able to make it," Jackie interrupted.

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Yeah, too bad," Jackie replied with a hint of sarcasm that Nathan did not pick up.

"And you used to date Steven too, right?"

"Yeah, I dated him too."

"Well, can't say I am disappointed that it didn't work out, I mean if the did, I never would have met you," Nathan said and Jackie knew he meant it whole heartedly. Jackie also new the Nathan loved her, he had told her thousands of times before. As much as he loved her, she didn't know if she loved him the same way. All she knew was that Nathan was honest, funny, handsome and rich, and he made her so happy.

"Yeah, lucky me," she said

"No, lucky me," he told her as he grabbed her hand.

He was the perfect guy for her. She didn't know if it was the fact that she was going home or if it was the mention of his name, but her thought were filled with thoughts of Steven Hyde. There she was, with the most amazing guy, and all she could think about was Steven. Frankly she was relieved the he would not be at the wedding, but she didn't know why that was. 'What is wrong with me?' she thought. 'Why Steven? It wasn't like he was the only guy she ever dated. With out him there she could focus on the wedding and Nathan.

Why was this so hard? She and Steven ended a long time ago, for good reasons. He freaked out over the concept of commitment and then knocked up a stripper. She _was_ happy. Jackie didn't know why she had to kept reminding her self that.

* * *

"So Hyde, where is you're so friend. Isn't he supposed to be here by now?" Joe asked, as they were standing in the Madison airport, waiting for Eric to come and pick them up. Hyde and Joe had been waiting for about half an hour and the rain was coming down hard and it was getting late. All Hyde wanted to do was get to the hotel and go to sleep. It had been a long flight from Miami, where 'Malignant America' had last played, and Hyde was so tired. He slept all day so that he could be awake for the shows that usually go until 2:00am. Although he was tried, he couldn't sleep on the plane ride home. He didn't know if it was flying or his nerves, but his stomach was in knots.

"I don't know Forman is supposed to be here by now." Hyde replied

"So why did you decide to bring me to the wedding? Huh," Joe said, "I mean, I know I'm flattered and everything, but I just don't swing that way." Hyde laughed. "Seriously, why wouldn't you want to bring a girl?"

"Because, man, weddings are a great place to pick up chicks," Hyde answered.

"Right, no, I get it. Who is getting married?"

"Forman and Donna."

"Forman, huh. The guy that is supposed to be here to pick us up?" Joe asked Hyde.

"Uh, yeah. That would be Forman."

"Huh, just a question. How long do you think he is going to take?" Joe asked.

"Oh I don't know."

"Alright then. So while we wait, tell me about your friends from home. I mean you know all of my friends well all four of them: you, Charlie," the drummer of MA, "Billy," lead guitar, "and Jackson," the lead singer.

Hyde answered, "I don't know man. I mean there's not that much to tell. They're just my old high school buddies."

"What!? Come on man, they're your friends, you have to give me something." Joe said. Hyde didn't talk about his friends from home often. He was the last of the gang to leave Point Place. Kelso was in Chicago, Eric and Donna were in Madison, and Fez and Jackie were in New York. He was a little angry with his friends for leaving him behind, but he was mostly upset with himself because it took him so long to figure out what he actually wanted.

"Well Donna, Forman, Kelso and I have been friends since I can remember. We met Fez when he came from …" Hyde trailed. When he thought about where Fez was actually from, he honestly didn't know.

"He came from?" Joe repeated.

"Actually, I don't know where he came from. I don't think anyone does." Joe laughed but was also a little confused. "And there's Jackie, Kelso ex-girlfriend." Hyde didn't tell Joe that he and Jackie had dated. The long history between them left a bitter taste in his mouth. They never really had their closure. When Sam came things just fizzled out. Hyde knew Joe was going to find out that he and Jackie dated, but saved himself the long talk about his feelings for later.

"So the girls, Donna and Jackie, they hot?" Joe said with curiosity.

"Yeah, they were probably one of the reasons we never got anything done, among other things." Hyde said.

"Sweet!" Joe said excitedly. "Look man, it is pitch black out, do you wanna call a cab."

"Oh, here he comes." As Eric got out of the car with his umbrella in hand, Hyde yelled, "Forman, we've been here for like 45 minutes. Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry I got … I got lost." Eric said.

"You got lost. Forman you've lived in Madison for, what, 3 years."

"I know. I know."

"Forman, you remember Joe."

"Yeah, good to see you again man," said Eric as he put out his free hand.

"Likewise," Joe said shaking Eric's hand. "So, getting married eh?" Joe questioned Eric as they got into the car, on their way back to Point Place, finally.


	3. Almost Saw You

Chapter 2 – Almost Saw You

"Name, please," the hotel clerk asked Nathan. It was around 8:00pm when Fez, Jackie and Nathan arrived in Point Place. They decided that they would check in and go to the Eric and Donna's new place in the morning. Point Place Lodge was the only hotel in Point Place. It was an okay place. Nothing amazing, but liveable. Jackie was a little embarrassed that she didn't grow up somewhere nicer. Sure, she was one of the richest girls in town, but her house was nothing compared to where Nathan grew up. It was a palace on the Upper East Side of Manhattan; she felt her standard of living wasn't up to his.

"Grey, Nathan Grey," Nathan answered.

"I know that you've stayed in hotels much nicer than this, but – "Jackie started.

"Hey, it doesn't matter where we stay. I'm just happy to be here with you and Fez." Wow handsome, sweet and down to earth. Jackie really thought that she had won the lottery with Nathan. "Where is he, by they way?," Nathan asked.

"Oh, Fez, he's unpacking the car," Jackie replied.

"Okay Mr. Grey you will be room 515 and Miss you will be in room 516."

"Oh, actually the second room isn't for me," Jackie corrected him.

"Well then, who is it for?" he asked.

"Well it's for," said Jackie as she turned around to look at Fez coming through the door with all of her bags, "him."

"I could use a little help," Fez said to Jackie, "I am carrying your bags."

"I'll help you," offered Nathan, taking some of the bags off of Fez's hands.

***

As Eric, Hyde and Joe pulled up to the Point Place Lodge, it was around 9:30 and the rain had finally decided to let up. "Are you guys going to need help getting settled in, or what?," Eric asked, as Hyde and Joe exited the car.

"No I think we'll be fine." Joe answered.

"Good, 'cause I'm gonna go home to my future bride."

"Yeah, let's just hope you don't run out on her like last time," Hyde said with a chuckle.

"You ran out on her, whoo hoo, she must have loved that," Joe said.

"Actually, she was pretty okay with it," Eric said.

"Yeah not at the time man," Hyde said, "I thought she was gonna kill you, man."

"Yeah, all the girls I've met are pushing me into commitment," Joe said.

"Oh yeah what did you do about that?" Eric asked.

As Joe and Eric discussed commitment, Hyde immediately drifted of to thoughts of Jackie. She was always pushing him towards marriage. It was annoying most of the time, but over time he didn't mind it much.

"Hyde, man, you coming?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, man," he called back as he picked up his bags.

Inside the hotel the clerk gave Hyde and Joe their room keys. "Alright Mr. Hyde you will be in 520 and Mr. O'Brian you will be in room 519," the hotel clerk began, "I hope you enjoy your stay here. Will you be in need of a luggage cart?"

"No thanks. I think we have a handle it," answered Joe.

"Okay, here is your room key," the clerk said, "come down if you need anything."

"Thanks, man." Hyde said.

As soon as the elevator opened, Joe and Hyde saw Fez in nothing but a robe and shower cap.

"Hey Hyde, how's it going?," Fez yelled running at Hyde with open arms.

"Aww, good man, but uhh don't hug me," Hyde said before Fez had a chance to hug him. "This is Joe O'Brian."

"Nice to meet you," Joe said putting out his hand.

As Fez shook Joe's hand he said, "I thought you weren't gonna be able to make it."

"Of course I came, I couldn't miss Donna and Forman's big day."

"Did you hear, Kelso's not coming," Fez said.

"Yeah, Foreman told me on the way over."

"Well, I right I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, at the Forman's."

"Yeah see you tomorrow buddy."

As the elevator doors closed, Joe began, "Why was he wearing –"

"I have no idea," Hyde answered before Joe had a chance to finish the question.

***

As Jackie was unpacking her things, she noticed that Fez had left one of her bags in the car. Of course he left the bag she needed the most. It had all her over night stuff. As she was grabbing the card key Nathan said, "Hey where are you going?"

"Oh Fez forgot one of my bags in the car. The one with my pyjama's and my night cream and –," Jackie said.

"That's okay, I'll go get it for you."

"No Nathan, you don't have to do that," Jackie insisted

"No babe, I want to," Nathan said. 'Wow, offering to do things for me,' Jackie thought, 'Steven didn't do anything like that.' Shit, why was she thinking of Steven.

"Thanks sweetie." Jackie said.

As Nathan left the room, he bumped into Hyde as he was walking to his room, which was just down the hall. When the two collided, Hyde dropped his bags and Nathan dropped his room key.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry man," Hyde said quickly as he picked up Nathan's room key and handed it to him.

"Oh, no worries man," Nathan said. "Hey man is that your bass guitar." He said as Hyde picked up the guitar.

"No it's uh my buddy Joe's. He's in a band and I'm the manager." Hyde said proudly.

"Oh yeah. They any good."

"Yeah. I'd like to think so."

"Sweet. Maybe I'll check them out sometime," Nathan said, "but I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Hyde said, "see ya." 'What a cool guy,' he thought to himself. As he entered his room and dropped of his stuff he went over to Joe's room. The door opened before Hyde even had a chance to knock. "Aw," he said.

"Jesus, Hyde. You scared the shit out of me."

"Yeah, well, same here," Hyde said. "Hey, I just met the coolest guy, but I didn't catch his name."

"Awesome, well, I forgot my smokes in the car, but you can tell me about your boyfriend when I get back."

"Shut up," Hyde called after him.

"Be back in 5," Joe said.

Jackie was hungry and knew that Fez had some candy with him. So she left her room to go find some food. As Hyde entered Joe's room, Jackie left hers, just missing each other. Joe however, saw Jackie, and made sure that they had an opportunity to chat. As he walked closer, Jackie stepped to the left, and so did Joe. When Jackie stepped back to the right, Joe mimicked her move. "Sorry," he said with a smile. "How about you go left and I'll go right."

"Okay," she replied. 'He was really cute," she thought, 'in that rockstar kind of way.' He reminded of someone, but she couldn't place it.

As she knocked on Fez's door, Joe said, "So I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Jackie said, "I guess so."

Joe turned with a huge smile on his face, thinking that he had a sure into her pants later on in the week. He didn't know the girl he just met was Jackie. He also didn't know that the girl he just met was Hyde's Jackie.

Fez wasn't in his room, so Jackie headed back to hers. 'Why did she just flirt with some random?' She had a boyfriend.

When Nathan came back to the room with her bag, Jackie said, "Thanks, honey."

"Yeah, no problem. You know I just met the coolest guy on my way down to the car."

"Oh yeah," Jackie said, thinking to herself that she might have run into the same guy as Nathan.

"Yeah, said he was the manager of some band."

"Oh, really," she said with a worry in her voice. 'Definitely the same guy' she thought. 'What's his face definitely had a band vibe going on.

Joe entered his room with a huge smile on his face. "I'm telling you man, God loves me," he said.

Hyde was still there, lying on the bed flipping channels. "Why what happened?" he asked.

"You were right about weddings man. Total babe fest and were not even at the wedding yet. Just met this girl in the hall, total hottie. Jet black hair, hypnotizing eyes and the body, oh man the body. I am so gonna score," Joe said with excitement in his voice.

"What's her name," Hyde asked.

"I don't know, but I will find out. I promise you that."


	4. Confronted

Chapter 3 – Confronted 

The next morning, Jackie, Fez and Nathan got into the car and made their way over to Eric and Donna's new place. On their way to the new house they passed the Foreman's and Pinciotti's houses. Fez pointed the houses out to Nathan, while Jackie's mind drifted back to high school memories with Michael and Steven. Growing up she had always had a guy to lean on. When she moved away she made sure that aspect of her life would change. In New York, she went out with guys, but she didn't become serious with anyone, until Nathan. He was so persistent it was almost annoying. But after a few dates she saw that he was just a really great guy.

Jackie hadn't noticed that both Nathan and Fez had got out of the car until Fez tapped on her window. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry."

Nathan knocked on the door, and Donna answered. "Jackie! Fez!" she screamed giving them each a hug. While hugging Fez Donna noticed Nathan standing there with his perfect hair and smile. "Oh," she said with intrigue, "And who is this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jackie started, "Donna this is my boyfriend, Nathan. Nathan this is Donna."

"Nice to meet you," Donna said while shaking Nathan's hand.

"Likewise. Congratulations on your wedding," Nathan said with another movie star smile.

"Thank you. Well come on in," she offered, "I was just about to start breakfast." The three came in and sat in the living room. "Eric, Jackie and Fez are here, with Jackie's boyfriend," she yelled. "Do you guys want anything to eat or have you eaten already?"

"No, we haven't had anything, but you don't have to trouble yourself," Nathan said politely.

"Speak for yourself," Fez said, "What do you have?"

"Um, Eggs? Bacon?" Donna replied.

"I could go for some eggs," Fez said.

"Me too, if it's not to much trouble," Nathan chimed in.

"No not at all," Donna said.

"I'll come and help you," Jackie said as she followed Donna into the kitchen.

As Donna was watching the eggs on the pan she said, "I thought you were going to help."

"Really, Donna you have to know me better than that."

"I guess so. So about Nathan."

"What about him?" Jackie said blushing.

"He's perfect. Where'd you find him?" Donna asked.

"I met him at work," Jackie said simply.

"He's so sweet and nice and perfect for you," Donna said with a huge smile.

"He is isn't he." Perfection is what Jackie always strived for, but this perfection scared her. She felt a scared of perfection.

In mid-thought Jackie heard Fez calling "Where is it already we're starving out here."

"We're coming," Donna yelled back as she picked up the plates of food. "Jackie could you grab those other two plates."

"Oh, sure."

As they walked past the living room and into the dining room Jackie saw Fez, Nathan and Eric sitting already. As Jackie put down the plates on the table Eric stood up and gave her a hug. "Hi, Jackie. It's so good to see you."

"You too," she said with a smile, "it's been to long."

After hugging Jackie, Eric skulked over to Donna, gave her a kiss and whispered in her ear, "I have to go get you know who know."

"Oh, okay," Donna said quietly. Donna and Eric knew the sensitivity of the situation with Jackie and Hyde. Jackie was so hurt by the who Sam fiasco and Hyde was hurt when Jackie left without saying goodbye to him, although he would never admit it.

***

Hyde and Joe were sitting in the lobby of Point Place Lodge waiting for Eric to come and pick them up, since they didn't have a car. Joe was watching something on the television and talking about the girl he'd met last night, while Hyde was pretending to listen. His palms were sweaty and breathing heavily. His nerves were getting to him. He was anxious to see everybody again but was nervous as hell to see Jackie. He'd wondered New York had changed her at all.

"Hey guys, you ready to go, Eric said interrupting Hyde's thoughts.

"Yeah, let's go," Joe said as he got up from the coach.

Joe was already half way to the car as Eric pulled Hyde aside and said, "Hyde just so you know Jackie is already at the house with Fez and her boyfriend." Eric said the word boyfriend slower then the rest of the sentence guessing that it would cushion the blow.

'Boyfriend? She has a boyfriend. Of course she had a boyfriend,' Hyde thought to himself. Although Jackie bringing a guy to the wedding surprised Hyde, he didn't want to let Eric know, so he covered with his Zen attitude. "Foreman, Jackie and I haven't been together in years. So what if she has a boyfriend."

"No, I know, it's just, you know when she left –" Eric began.

"Hey, you guys coming," Joe yelled from the car.

"Yeah," Hyde yelled back to him. "Foreman, seriously, everything's okay."

***

Everything was going well at Eric and Donna's. They were remising about old high school memories. They had Nathan laughing so hard the orange juice was coming out of his nose. But then the door opened. "Donna we're here," Eric yelled.

While everyone turned toward the door to see who was home, Jackie turned toward Donna with a blank look on her face. She mouthed the words 'we' and all Donna could do was stare. As Eric entered the room with Hyde and Joe, everyone stood to greet them.

"Hi," Joe said to Jackie.

Jackie replied, "Hi."

"Hey," Nathan said to Hyde.

"Hey," Hyde replied back as looked from Nathan to Jackie. He just stared at and she stared back. Nathan was looking back and forth from Hyde to Jackie while Joe was glancing back and forth between Jackie, his mystery girl and Hyde.

Donna, Eric and Fez just stood in silence watching the other four in an awkward silence.


End file.
